goosesminecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Legion
The Iron Legion was founded by Imperator Ryjinn on November 28th, 2011 and destroyed after intense fighting on January 23rd, 2012. Prior to its destruction, the Iron Legion was one of the largest factions. Members of the Legion had tended to avoid conflict with other factions, preferring to improve their land and expand their territory, except in the case of aiding allied factions and retaliating against hostile factions which have directly attacked the Legion and its members. It was the most notable and powerful of the many successor states to rise from Iron Horde before the original faction's revival. History Founded November 28th, 2011, the Iron Legion was founded as the first true rebirth of the Iron Horde. Previous successor states had existed, but never made any serious attempt to reclaim the glory of the old empire. The first buildings constructed were the twin towers of Iron Fang Citadel, and Drawthmar's Vigil, which formed the basis of the Iron Hold. From there, the Iron Legion made significant expansions, including a residential district, the Farmhold, a large tree farm, a small fortress in the Nether, and extensive underground structures, including the Sceanic'' sic'' Tunnel, which led to a secluded valley a short distance away from the Legion complex. In the ocean, the Maw was constructed, along with the docks and the ship Katariah. Shortly after the founding of the Legion and a brief period of expansion, the Legion became embroiled in a bitter war between humanity and vampires. The skirmish reached its head when the Legion was decimated by vampire Zertuk, though after his return to humanity, ties between the Legion and Zertopia quickly stabilized. Afterwards, a small period of relative peace preceded the Greed War, which was a small war between the faction of Greed and the Legion. Despite extensive damage to Legionnaire Robotito's house and the Mausoleum, Greed was eventually destroyed with the assistance of Los Diablos. Shortly after the destruction of Greed, key members of the Iron Legion took part in the battle to end the War of the Frost Lord. As the Legate had mysteriously vanished from his office, various other Legionnaires took command of the Iron Legion to assist the opposition against the Frost Lord. Barely sixteen hours after the War's beginning, the Legion witnessed the Frost Lord's destruction at the hands of former foe Zertuk. With temporary peace returned to the Legion, a crucial discovery was made beneath the Legion's very foundations - a Stronghold that had been previously accessed by unknown forces. Legion forces swarmed the Stronghold and quickly secured the activated End Portal within, as well as several Nether Portals found in the caves surrounding the Stronghold. On January 12th, 2012, Imperator Ryjinn reclaimed control of the faction and led members Evocati Joggingbear and Legate T4L_Goose in an assault on the End to slay the dragon and claim its egg. Jejunum, leader of Imperium, also appeared in the End, and together the four slew the dragon. The egg was then claimed by the Legion and secured within the Iron Keep. Controversy exploded following the Legion's triumph, and tensions quickly grew between Imperium and the Legion. Fearing an attack, precautions were taken by the Legion: the Sceanic Tunnel was modified to include a redstone-powered entrance, while potions and weapons were stockpiled within the Iron Hold. A survival shelter was planned within the mines under the complex, but only partially completed before the Legion's final battle. Death of the Iron Legion On January 22nd, 2012, the Iron Legion was attacked in full-scale war by Los Diablos after Legionnaire Robotito's appearance. While the Legionnaire was investigating the source of a mysterious explosion, Los Diablos leader Rageblood was found planting explosives and detonating them across the area. After the lone Legionnaire was slain by Rageblood, Los Diablos declared war and the alarm was raised across the Legion complex Imperator Ryjinn appeared and succeeded in slaying the Dragonborn, known as Bulet, along with Rageblood and former Legionnaire Lars4'. '''Following this the Iron Legion organized and succeeded in driving off two subsequent Los Diablos attacks with no further casualties on the Legion side. Yeojsav was killed two times, a fate Rageblood was spared only by hastily retreating from the Legion's onslaught. The successful defense of Iron Legion was due in large part to Legionnaires Gyrodine, DrFeelgood, Vilehydra, and Robotito, as well as the Imperator. Later, Zertuk arrived on the scene and wrought havoc on the battlefront. Legionnaire Poppillil continually threw himself at Zertuk, despite protests from other Legionnaires. Shortly thereafter, Zertuk departed, and the remnant forces of USBR met up with Legion forces in the central courtyard of the Iron Hold. Just before marching to war on Los Diablos, Zertuk returned and wrought destruction, decimating the entire nine-man army. Los Diablos reappeared, fully supplied, accompanied by Imperium. At this point Imperator Ryjinn became a dragon and wrought flame and destruction down on the invader's heads, before being banished. After a time he was able to return, and helped Zertuk to recover the Dragon Egg, as he felt the true conqueror of the Legion should be its sole possessor. Shortly after this, the disgraced Imperator flung himself into the Void, which had opened up beneath the Iron Legion in the wake of the unprecedented destruction. His exile into the void on January 23rd, 2012, marked the end of the Iron Legion. List of Legionnaires Until January 23rd, 2012 (Destruction) *Legate T4L_Goose *Imperator Ryjinn *Centurion Gyrodine *Evocati Joggingbear *Praefect Aestin *Legionnaire Brantoc *Legionnaire DrFeelgood *Legionnaire Poppillil *Legionnaire Robotito *Legionnaire RussianGodfather *Legionnaire Vilehydra Prior to January 23rd, 2012 *Legionnaire Lars4 ''(Left to join Los Diablos) *Legionnaire Krogdoor (Unknown) *Legionnaire Cuncbag (Unknown) Gallery 2011-12-24_18.19.21.png|The Iron Legion's housing district at night. ironholddawn.png|The Iron Hold at dawn. Ryjinnafterkillingrageblood.png|Imperator Ryjinn standing triumphantly over a fallen Rageblood. 2012-01-12_04.48.12.png|Imperator Ryjinn and the Dragon Egg 45vXj.jpg|Iron Legion members after excavation of "The Maw" Category:Factions: Fifth Generation